


Hatred

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First written for Section 7 on Live Journal: Challenge: The Short Affair June 29, 2015 <br/>Prompt Words-Hair, crimson </p>
<p>Once more Napoleon and Illya face the result hatred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred

Napoleon spent a moment watching his partner. Illya sat in UNCLE's library, his nose buried in a book. It was hard to believe this was the same man who stood by his side only hours before ready to kill if necessary.

They had been in a gunfight that had resulted in the capture of a group of religious fanatics who had killed a whole town before they were stopped. Only the fact that the agents guns were loaded with sleep darts prevented another blood bath.

"What you doing? I would assumed you would be working on your report as my part is finished."

"For a change." Illya muttered to himself pushing his **hair** out of his face as he turned the page.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Napoleon said glaring at the back of his partner's head.

"Never mind. You will find my part of the report on my desk. You do remember you lost the last bet and need to type up the report." The strain of the previous case and trying to make sense of it was making Illya tired and irritable.

"You do know you're speaking to your superior, don't you?" Napoleon asked a little put out.

"Are you going to bring that up again? To your former question, you continue to surprise me with your seeming lack of comprehension. Apparently I am reading a book."

"I have no lack of comprehension for your information. I can see you can you're reading but the bible."

Illya rolled his eyes and grinned, "What is it you really want Napoleon? I researching something."

Sitting down next to the Russian, "I just don't understand why they did it? I mean the robes, the rooms, even the cell walls were **crimson.** When Menada wasn't sprouting religious dabble he didn't seems insane but killing all those people then painting them **crimson**. That is not an act of a sane man."

"That is what I am exploring. I believed that he is under the impression that he was showing them love. According to the spiritual meaning of the color crimson's, the color signifies the celestial love of good. Even the Bible addresses the color in Exodus 26 with Aaron's robe, Ezel 27 fine Egypt linens, and Luke 16 rich man's clothing. Menada and his people just took it to the extreme."

"But using religion for their own purpose that's what I am having a problem with."

"My friend, throughout history religion has been the reason that men use to start wars, caise deaths, and support their hate."

Illya closed the Bible "We will never understand the actions of man and their excuse for evil. Come on, I will buy you a drink."

"Make it a couple and you have a deal." Napoleon said. "Maybe it won't help me forget but at least it will dull the frustration for a while."

As the two men left the library, the Bible sat on the table. A book of good often used as an excuse for evil.


End file.
